


The Fucking New York[纽约战损]

by haojun



Series: 404地铁线 [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:39:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haojun/pseuds/haojun
Summary: 原创女主第一人称没那么傻白甜的平凡谈恋爱故事





	The Fucking New York[纽约战损]

二十三  
从那个梦里醒来以后，我在室友的镜子里看到了属于十九与二十岁交界上的魏非安的面孔，她所有的热切希望都还留在这张微微有一点圆润的脸上，还有刚从书山题海中找到一瞬音信的茫然与狂喜。她除了书上的知识不知道别的，更别提命运无常。  
但我分明知道，我不再是了。  
Jenny Smiths从现实生活中被抹去，我变成一个合情合理的存在，鹿角女人似乎为我留下了一切，所有人都在潜意识里接受了我。  
过去我们那一伙共同偷窃的人，风流云散，烁灭之后，我也不知谁在谁去。  
我有时候会想起和安娜在百货商店的那个下午，我们俩开心得像是不知道什么叫心事重重。还有很多个夜里，我们还没有那个小据点的时候，一起裹着一张破旧行军毯睡在路边的时候，我不想回孤儿院，她也不想回家，她妈妈是个风韵犹存的风尘妇人，把相当好看的一张脸馈赠给她。  
可惜的是，因为多种原因，我在人群里一眼认出她的时候，她并没心有灵犀。我们就相当漠然地互相经过，然后我开始想到其他人，想到彼得帕克。  
我有理由相信，彼得帕克也不会再认识我，我只希望一件事，他不会再徒劳地去找Jenny那张面孔了。然后呢，他读高中，我大学毕业找个可以一点的工作——我现在是华裔了，也许在找工作上，我还要花费许多功夫。那么乐观点想，我在唐人街租下一个便宜隔间，刷点盘子，少花些钱给吃穿，估计也能够撑到找到工作。  
斯塔克家的小姑娘出生引起了纽约所有媒体的注意，当然斯塔克先生的保密工作做得很好，在被狗仔拍到一家三口一起出去度假之前，我们这些观众都不知道这件事。他的司机，那个翻译过来叫高兴的男人，和梅姨走得很近，这是在我变脸之前就已经发现的事了。  
身份发生变化之后，我只去过一次皇后区，在夜里。我去领三明治店那只大猫，我心情忐忑，不知道他是否有聪明到还认得我。  
最后，他扑到我怀里，我们回到学校去了。尽管他还是该死的沉，我仍旧抱了他一路。  
在这种时候，你不知道一只猫的陪伴多像神来之笔。  
至于我们那个小据点，我试图说服自己不再回去，但我还是一次次靠近，我告诉我自己，我只是做个慈善，交齐房租与水电，或许以后，他们真的都会回来。  
我给学校附近的餐馆洗盘子挣够吃饭的钱，然后努力去申请奖学金和助学金（这个不是万应灵丹），说实话我挺想添一件新裙子的，就好像读高中的时候我在上东区的大街上等彼得的时候，看见的橱窗里的那个纱裙的红颜色那样的，我相信我在旧货市场也能找到差不多的。  
我总是在上课，要不就是在洗盘子，所以我只能把手链收起来放好。因为读书很忙，我也很难有时间总把它拿出来看看。  
神的故事渐渐久远，复仇者联盟的相关更新渐渐稀少，只剩下一些不信神话消亡的热诚的心灵。我有理由相信ins上那个发了没几张图片的彼得帕克的账号也渐渐被遗忘了。  
对了，现在我的ins名字是vivian，这不是我改的，从那个梦里醒来，一切就是这样了。  
我总是愿意发上一个句号，代表一点不知所云的存在感。


End file.
